


Waiting...

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Time Sex, No Resolution, Past Child Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His scars are a reminder of his childhood. A reminder of when he was weak and powerless. He refuses to ever feel that way again, and he isn't about to let you see that part of him. He doesn't want you to ever think of him as weak.</p>
<p>He's not damaged goods, and he doesn't want to see pity in your eyes. </p>
<p>Seto Kaiba/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting...

**Author's Note:**

> I started this oneshot (because it was always, always supposed to be a oneshot) to work through some issues. It revolved around the question: _How do you help someone when they insist they don't need it?_
> 
> Well, thousands of words later, and I still don't have an answer. I resolved nothing. Neither did the reader character. 
> 
> This is marked as completed, because I don't think I'll ever be able to finish part two. (Because there is one. I just don't... It's not done, and I'm not sure if I'll ever be capable of finishing it, or if anyone will even care enough to see it. Looking back on this story, I think I bit off more than I could chew.) This was written from a private space, and I usually keep that stuff to myself (because I never resolve any of my issues and end up rambling with no purpose) but I don't know... I decided to share this one. 
> 
> In any case, Kaiba is incredibly cagey. He never owns up to his problems in this. However, this does deal with a Kaiba who has physical scars from Gozaburo's abuse. Scars that he is very unwilling to reveal to anyone. 
> 
> **Warnings for awkward first time sex, general lack of resolution at the end, angst, and anything else that may cause this to be unenjoyable.**

His hands clenched the steering wheel so tightly that you were surprised that he could control his car properly. His eyes were focused ahead on the road, but you knew he was thinking about other things. There wasn’t anyone else on the road this late at night. The street ahead of him didn’t contain any explanation for the frown on his face.

No. You were the one to blame for that. He was clearly frustrated with the way you kept throwing yourself at him even though he made it obvious that he wasn’t attracted to you. 

You turned away from him, closing your eyes and tilting your head up. It hurt, knowing that he was repulsed by you. 

Logically, you knew that this wasn’t completely true. Seto Kaiba wasn’t the type of man who would date a woman he wasn’t interested in. He wouldn’t kiss you if he didn’t want to kiss you, and he especially wouldn’t take time off of work to see you if he didn’t enjoy spending time with you.

So he had to like you at least. There had to be something he enjoyed about you. Your mind knew that.

It still didn’t make you feel any better about the situation. You had been involved with Seto Kaiba for a few months now, and he had yet to try to take things past kissing with a bit of touching. Whenever things got too heated, whenever your hands slid under his shirt, he always pulled away. He never let you touch him. 

Each time, it hurt you more and more. 

Weren’t you good enough for him? Didn’t he want to be touched by you? To touch you himself? 

He was a man. Shouldn’t he have needs? 

It had to be something that you did. Something must be wrong with you. You ran through your actions over and over, trying to figure out what was wrong, but you couldn’t figure out what you needed to change. No matter what you tried, he wouldn’t let you take things past kissing. Every so often, his hands would slide under your shirt, and you’d think, _this is it_ , but it never was. The moment you tried to touch him, to reciprocate, he always pulled away. He just wasn’t interested.

Tonight he’d made that very clear when he’d shoved you off of his lap and onto the floor.

He didn’t want you. He didn’t find you sexually appealing. You weren’t good enough.

Maybe you weren’t skinny enough. Maybe your breasts weren’t big enough. Maybe your legs weren’t long enough. Maybe, maybe, maybe…

He still parked his car so he could walk you up to your door. He stayed with you as you unlocked it, waiting to make sure that you safely made it into your home. It was something, right? Surely if he wanted to break up with you, he would have done it by now. If he didn’t care about you, he wouldn’t care about your safety. He didn’t even have to bother with driving you home. One of his drivers could have done the job. 

When you turned to say goodbye to him, you were too torn to want him to kiss you. You didn’t know what to think anymore, and you were _tired_. He leaned down, bringing his face close to yours, and you turned your face to the side, letting his lips hit your cheek. “Goodnight, Seto,” you whispered, ignoring the surprise that flickered across his face. Before you could see his complete reaction, you spun away from him and into your home, shutting the door behind you. 

You told yourself that you were just sparing him the agony of kissing a woman he didn’t want to touch. You weren’t being petty. You weren’t trying to hurt him back. He’d made it clear that he wasn’t attracted to you in a physical sense. He didn’t need to go through the motions of kissing you. You told yourself you were doing him a favor, making it easier for him.

Not that any of that mattered. It was only a matter of time before he broke up with you. 

He didn’t call you the next day, and you were sure that it was because he didn’t want to talk to you. You tried to remind yourself that he was regularly too busy to call. This was normal for him.

Still, after the events of the night before, you didn’t believe that. Your butt still hurt from the plummet to the floor. He didn’t want you, and he wouldn’t call. He was probably trying to figure out a way to break up with you. 

He probably wouldn’t show up for your Saturday lunch plans either. 

But he did show up at your front door on Saturday. 

He knocked, forcing you to answer the door. When you pulled it open, staring at him in surprise, he didn’t say a word. You were dressed for lunch, but that was more of a precaution than anything. You wouldn’t have been surprised if he decided not to show up. Turning away from him, you left your front door wide open so you could retrieve your purse and shoes. 

He didn’t enter your apartment. He waited in the hallway for you. 

You didn’t invite him in.

Silent, you stepped into your shoes and slid the strap of your purse onto your shoulder. As you pulled your door shut, he stepped out of your way, giving you enough space to close and lock your door without running into him. Neither of you said a word as he led you out to the car.

But what should you have said? If he wanted to break things off, he would have to start that conversation himself. 

You turned his car’s radio on the moment he turned the key in the ignition. He didn’t say anything, but you made sure that it was on a station that played classical music so he wouldn’t have a reason to object. He wasn’t the type to talk unless he had something to say. 

Lunch was quiet. The two of you briefly discussed his work. He complained about the waiter once your glass was down to nothing but ice. Otherwise, nothing was said.

He didn’t offer to take you anywhere else after lunch, and you didn’t ask him into your apartment when he walked you up to your door. This time, you didn’t even give him a chance to kiss you before you stepped into your home and shut the door behind you.

He didn’t call you once that week. You stopped texting him random good morning messages. 

On the following Saturday, he still showed up on time for lunch, and you were still dressed and ready to go. This time, neither of you spoke. He spent half the meal constantly checking his phone, and you simply stared out of the window at the people walking by. Every time a happy couple passed the window, you felt your heart twist. 

You wanted that. You wanted to be able to touch him without a single worry. 

Kaiba drove you home, and when he parked his car, you stayed in your seat without even unbuckling the seatbelt. You stared at the handle for his glove compartment as you asked, “What’s wrong with me, Seto?” 

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. Instead, you stared straight ahead.

What did he keep in his glove compartment? You’d never had any reason to look inside, and you probably wouldn’t ever have the answer to that. 

The silence finally got to you, and you unbuckled your seatbelt. “Don’t worry about walking me up. Just leave.” You opened the door, but he grabbed your wrist, stopping you from leaving. 

You looked down at his hand. His long fingers were able to wrap all the way around your wrist, but he wasn’t applying too much pressure. He was able to trap you with very little effort.

“Close the door,” he ordered. 

You didn’t want to listen to him, but you shut the door. As much as you regretted your words, this conversation was your fault. You might as well see it to the end. 

He didn’t release your wrist. “Nothing is _wrong_ with you.” 

You waited for him to say more. There had to be a ‘but’ somewhere. That couldn’t be the truth. 

“I’ve never known you to sugarcoat things or lie, Seto. Don’t start now.” 

He angrily started to say something before interrupting himself and swearing. Then he growled. “Your behavior right now certainly isn’t appealing.” 

“I can’t help it!” You told yourself you wouldn’t cry. “What are we? Are we just friends?” Maybe that was all you’d ever been. 

“Is that what you want us to be?” 

“No!” You finally looked at him and discovered that he was angry. His eyes were narrowed, and his mouth was pulled into a straight line. You tried to pull your wrist away, but he refused to release you. You bit your lip and blinked, trying to stop your eyes from watering. “You won’t let me touch you. It’s obvious you’re not attracted to me!” You raised your voice, but it only caused your throat to constrict. You couldn’t look at him. It was too hard. 

“I wasn’t aware of the rule that we needed to have sex to be in a relationship.” His words were dry and sarcastic. They rubbed against you like sandpaper.

“Don’t you want to? Don’t you want me?” All of your doubts vanished as you were hit with the realization that he really wasn’t physically attracted to you. 

“Don’t do this. It has nothing—” He growled, and his hand released your wrist. For a moment, you thought he was letting you go, but then his hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. You tried to close your eyes so he wouldn’t realize you were fighting tears, but you weren’t quick enough. He saw. “Damn it! It has nothing to do with you.”

“What is it then?” you demanded. You had a right to know why he kept shoving you away. If this was a relationship, then you at least should know why he didn’t want to do anything more than kiss. You deserved that much. “If you’re not attracted to me, we shouldn’t be dating. If you’re gay, you can’t lead me on. I promise I won’t tell anyone, but I—”

“I’m not—” He exhaled through gritted teeth. “I’m attracted to you, alright?! Will you be happy if I describe all the positions I’ve imagined you in?”

You narrowed your eyes. “No.” You didn’t believe him. Words meant nothing. “I want you to prove it.” 

“Look.” He sighed. “I have a meeting I need to go to. I don’t have time for this right now.” 

You slumped down in the seat. He was blowing you off. Now that you had called his bluff, he was changing the subject. He wouldn’t prove anything. 

“We will talk,” he promised, and you almost believed him. 

“Sure. Whatever.” You pushed open the door. “Bye, Seto.” It almost felt like a permanent farewell. 

As you stepped out of the car, he told you that he would stop by tonight. He probably would. He always kept his promises. You just weren’t sure if you wanted him to keep this one. It might be better for you to never see him again. This relationship wore you out. 

It would tear you to pieces if you let it.

Once upon a time, you had resolved to never let anything ruin your relationship with Kaiba. You told yourself that you wouldn’t listen to the trashy magazines or to the scheming socialites. His attitude wouldn’t push you away, especially not when he needed you the most. 

That had been months ago, and you were tired. He still wouldn’t talk to you. If there was a reason that he kept pushing you away, why wasn’t he sharing it? If he didn’t want you, then he should just tell you and let you move on. Maybe he was trying to be nice or maybe he was just worried about how you would react. You couldn’t read his mind. You just knew that his actions were not the actions of a man in love or lust. 

When he called later in the night, you ignored your phone. You turned off all the lights in your apartment and curled up under the covers. He would come over, but you wouldn’t answer the phone or the door. Maybe he would give up and go away. You didn’t want him to break up with you. You didn’t want to have the conversation that you knew was coming. 

He probably thought you were repulsive. How else could he keep pushing you away? 

Kaiba wasn’t the sort of man who was easily dissuaded. If he hadn’t wanted to speak to you, maybe your efforts would have worked. He might have allowed you to avoid him then. 

But when he let himself into your apartment using his key, you knew that you weren’t getting out of this conversation. Childishly, you stayed in bed, but you knew that you only had moments before he entered your room. You knew him too well. 

He was predictable. He entered your room, turning on your lights without worrying about whether or not you were asleep, and then he approached your bed. Your covers were ripped off of you as he ordered you to get up. 

“If you want to have an adult relationship, act like an actual adult,” he ordered before dropping your blankets down on the floor. “I’ll be in your kitchen.” He turned and left your room. 

As you got out of bed, you took your time. There were clean shorts in your drawers, but you wasted time searching for the shorts that you’d been wearing earlier in the day. You shimmied into them so you weren’t just wearing a shirt and underwear before tying your hair up and out of your face. You didn’t look amazing, but at this point, did it really matter how you looked? 

No. It didn’t. You could walk out nude, and Kaiba still wouldn’t want to touch you.

He was in your kitchen heating water for tea. You lifted the small kettle off the stove, and you were surprised to note that he was making enough tea for two cups. The cups were even sitting out on your counter already. 

When you finally looked at him, he was staring straight at you. He gestured toward the chair next to him. “Sit down.” 

You sat down as the water boiled, but you were scared of looking at him. Why was he making tea if he wanted to break things off with you? 

“I have never been intimate with anyone.”

His confession was sudden. It was unexpected. It explained so much but hit you like a bus. Even as some of your questions were answered, a million more took their place. You weren’t even sure if you believed him. There was no way he could have gone this long without… but maybe he had.

“Why…? How…?” You didn’t even know what question to ask him. None of them were complete. It just made too much sense while making no sense at all. 

A man like Seto Kaiba should have had a train of conquests. 

Seto Kaiba—not men like him, but the actual man—didn’t trust anyone enough to let them into his room. 

You were an ass. Here you were, pressuring this man into having sex with you, and you didn’t even know if he actually took sex seriously. You just assumed that he was like every other man. “I’m sorry,” you whispered. 

He just made a low humming noise in the back of his throat. You weren’t sure what it meant so you looked at him, trying to read his emotions. His face was expressionless, and he wasn’t looking at you anymore. 

A whistle broke the silence. You jumped up, almost knocking over your chair as you rushed over to the stove. The shrieking stopped as you turned off the burner, and you reached over for an oven mitt so you could pour the steaming water into the cups. 

He’d pulled out the matching mugs. You almost poured the water onto your own hands when you realized that fact. Keeping your back to him, you prepared both cups. He didn’t take his tea with anything, but you took yours with a bit of sugar, so you had a moment to consider what the mugs meant. Of course it could have been habit. He might not have put any thought into grabbing these two specific mugs from your cupboard. 

He couldn’t have grabbed his mug by accident. You were sure that you shoved it to the back of the cupboard. While you were upset with him, you couldn’t stand looking at the Prince Charming mug that you bought him as a joke. Seeing it every single time you opened those cupboard doors was too much.

You placed his mug in front of him without a comment and carried yours out to your living room area. “I found some time to play that game you gave me,” you said as you turned the TV on. You hoped he would grab that change of subject. Neither of you seemed able to finish the previous conversation. 

“What do you think about it?” He followed you out of the kitchen. 

“It’s hard,” you grumbled as you started up your Kaiba Corp. gaming console. You carried the controller over to the couch and sat down. “One of the boss battles is kicking my ass. The room keeps exploding on me.” You opened your save file. “I can’t believe you have a timed boss battle!” 

He scoffed. “It’s not that hard.” 

“Maybe not for you.” 

“Not for anyone. Watch.” He placed his mug down on the table before sitting next to you on the couch. A moment later, you found yourself in his lap with his arms wrapped around you. His hands settled over yours on the controller, and he easily took over the game. 

It was hard to pay attention to what he was doing while he was so close to you. His chest was pressed against your back, and his chin settled onto your shoulder so he could see the screen. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been so close to him. It was probably a few weeks ago…

On that day when he pushed you out of his lap.

Now he was pulling you into his lap.

He was able to move the player character with ease despite the fact that your hands still covered the controller. He pressed buttons by pressing down on your fingers and pushed your hand over a bit so he could use the joy stick. After a few moments of that, it began to feel a bit awkward, and you pulled your hands away. 

Now you didn’t know what to do with them. They settled into your lap, useless. Kaiba’s body pressed against yours, but you didn’t know if you were allowed to touch him back. If he shoved you away again, it was over. It had to be over. You were at your limit. 

He easily beat the boss, but you were too uncomfortable by the position that you were in to pay attention to how he did it. He paused right after the fight and tossed the controller to the side. “You’re uncomfortable,” he observed. 

“Yes.” You knew that your posture was too stiff for you to deny it. 

“Do you… want me to release you?” 

You shook your head. He wasn’t really holding you in the first place. Tentative, you shifted so you could face him. “Last time I was in your lap, I ended up with a bruise.” 

He sighed. “It was a reaction that won’t happen again.” 

He was avoiding the real answer. “But _why_ did it happen, Seto? If it wasn’t a reaction to me, then what did I do wrong?” You clutched the bottom of your shirt, wanting to touch him but too afraid. 

There was silence, and you felt his hand squeeze your side just a bit. You hoped he wasn’t trying to make up an excuse. 

“My neck is… sensitive.” His voice was hard to hear, but you had a feeling that this was difficult for him to say. “When you grabbed the back of it, I reacted negatively.” 

You stayed silent as you tried to understand. He’d pushed you to the floor just because you’d touched his neck? Was he hurt or something? Maybe he’d gotten into a fight…

Kaiba’s hand reached up and grabbed your chin. You stared into his blue eyes as he guided your face toward his own. “It won’t happen again,” he whispered right before his lips met yours. 

You froze. Touching him always ended badly, and at this point, you no longer knew what you should do.

He pulled away, and his eyes scanned your face. “Should I stop?”

You clutched the front of his shirt. “Please don’t.”

His lips met yours again, and this time, he nibbled on your bottom lip. When you opened your mouth, his tongue pushed its way in. The hand that was holding your chin ran across your cheek, and his fingers dove into your hair. He stopped kissing you and used his grip on your hair to pull your head back. Then his lips landed on your neck, biting and kissing a trail from under your chin to your collarbones. He found a spot that he liked, and his mouth settled there.

You would have a mark tomorrow, and that thought caused you to rub your thighs together. He made a disgruntled noise as you pulled away from him, but it only took you a moment to twist so that you were straddling his legs. 

Then you started to attack the buttons on his shirt. He grabbed your hands and pulled them away from his shirt. 

You worried that you just took things too far again, but when you looked into his face, he smirked. “Take your shirt off, first.” 

His order made your breath catch, and your hips twitched forward a bit. With a matching smirk, you reached down and pulled your shirt up and over your head. You had been too lazy to put on a bra earlier, and as Kaiba’s eyes stared at your bare breasts, you decided that not putting on a bra had been a good call. 

He was still for a moment as he stared at you, and you enjoyed the feeling. It was his first time seeing your breasts, and he seemed to be enjoying the sight. 

Then one of his hands slid up your side and cupped a breast. You released a breath that you didn’t realize you had been holding. His thumb ran across a nipple, pressing down roughly, and your chest arched forward. He repeated the motion, and you closed your eyes, just letting yourself feel his touch. He squeezed your breast, pushing it up before releasing it and letting gravity drop it back down. 

His touches were firm and rough but inquisitive too. When something made you moan, he’d repeat the motion. 

His other arm was wrapped around your waist, keeping you in place on his lap, and his hand slid down to squeeze your butt. 

Then his tongue ran over your breast, and your eyes flew open. One of your hands ran through his hair. He looked up, and then kissed his way up from your breast to your collarbone, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

He bit your collarbone, and you squeezed his shoulders. He pulled away for a moment, and then his lips were back on yours. One hand stroked your side and the other squeezed your butt as he kissed you. 

A pleased hum built up in your throat, and your hands slid down to his shirt. You undid the first button but lost your grip as Kaiba stood and lifted you up with him. You had to wrap your arms around his neck for security as he carried you to your bedroom. 

He dropped you on your bed and gripped your hips. With a smirk, he pulled your shorts and underwear down, removing them from your body and leaving you completely naked. You sat up, leaning back on your hands. He took a moment to stare at you, and it made you want to cover your body. You weren’t ashamed of your body, but his eyes were too focused. 

You reached out a hand for him. He was still completely dressed. 

He ignored your hand and grabbed your thighs. His hands slid up the outside of your legs, along the curve of your hips, up and up past your waist. He followed your ribcage and traced the outside of your breasts. You arched up, and his hands slid around to your back. He pulled you forward, your bare skin pressing against his shirt. 

This time, you leaned forward to kiss him. 

One of your legs slid up, rubbing against him, and you reached out for his shirt.

He sat back on his legs, pulling away, and grabbed your hands. He pinned your hands above your head with one hand. His weight hovered over your hips as his other hand skimmed down your body. He pushed down on your hipbones, following them down until his hand was hovering between your legs. 

You forgot to breathe as he touched you. His fingers were right there, but they weren’t applying any pressure, and then his finger slid between your lips, and you released all the air your lungs were holding. His finger seemed to explore, not pushing into you. It was awkward and almost uncomfortable at first. Then he applied pressure in just the right spot, forcing a whimper out of you. 

You squeezed your legs together, rubbing your thighs and trying to force him to apply more pressure. As you arched, your legs rubbed against him, and he smothered a moan. You smirked and raised one of your legs, intentionally rubbing your thigh up against the bulge that was forming in his pants. 

As revenge, his finger pressed down, sliding until it found your opening. His finger didn’t enter you. Instead it seemed to tease, pushing in a little before pulling away. Circling around and around, avoiding where you wanted it most. 

“Seto,” you pleaded. You couldn’t tell him exactly what you wanted with words, but your body tried to show him. 

His finger finally pushed into you, but it was uncomfortable. You tilted your hips, trying to find a better angle for him. He noticed your wince and pulled his finger out before removing his hand. “Did I…?”

“I’m fine.” You wanted to grab his hand and draw it back to you, but he still had your hands trapped above your head. “Just...” You lifted your hips again, hoping he would get the message.

As his fingers began to stroke and explore again, you could tell that he was less sure of himself. He was taking too long, drawing this out too much. You tried to break free so you could hurry things along with your own hands. He needed to be shown how it was done. 

He froze the moment you started struggling. “Should I stop?” 

“No!” You stopped trying to break free. “God, no. Please just…” This was your first time with Kaiba, and his first time period. You didn’t want to say anything that might ruin the mood. You didn’t know if he would like it and didn’t want him to think that you were vulgar. 

He frowned. His frustration was obvious, and you hoped he wasn’t about to just stop. He was used to being good at everything, and he wasn’t good at this. Not yet, anyway. 

But he would be. You had confidence in that. You had confidence in him. 

And you would love him even if he weren’t. You just might be forced to start faking a reaction to boost his ego. 

You were tempted to give him orders, but you knew him well enough to realize what a bad idea that would be. Kaiba hated being bossed around. 

Which meant he might enjoy it if you begged. You could work with that. “Please, Seto,” you whimpered. Your hips arched up. 

After a moment, his finger was pressing into you. You let out a satisfied moan. Mostly you were just satisfied that he was touching you again. He didn’t need to know that. 

He pushed in a little bit deeper this time. Each stroke went deeper and deeper, and you were able to angle your hips now. Little pants and moans escaped your mouth, and they were all genuine as Kaiba figured out how to use his hand. 

Then he decided to use a second finger. His previous awkwardness was forgotten as you closed your eyes and moved your hips against his hand. You just let the feeling of being touched take over. Then his lips were back on your body, kissing your neck, your shoulders, your chest. His fingers moved in and out. He bit down on the junction between your neck and shoulder. His hand brushed against that little bundle of nerves, and you cried out. He repeated the motion, biting down harder at the same time. 

He caught on quickly, finding exactly what caused your muscles to contract. He worked your body until he pushed you over the edge. You called out his name, arching up and letting the feeling of pleasure overcome you.

In your haze, you still noticed him pull away from you. Breathless, you sank back into the pillows, pulling your arms down now that they were free. He was smirking at you. He looked pleased with himself.

He was still dressed. 

You sat up and placed your hands on his chest, trying to push him down onto your bed. “Your turn.” 

As you tried to unbutton his shirt, he pulled your hands away. He leaned in to kiss you, but it felt off. It felt wrong. He was distracting you, trying to keep you from undressing him. You didn’t realize it before. 

Something was wrong. 

You pulled away from him and stared. You stared for long enough to make him uncomfortable. He refused to speak first. Maybe he didn’t know what to say. You had no idea what you should say. If he was uncomfortable with undressing, there could be too many reasons why. You already made enough of an ass out of yourself for the rest of the month. Maybe even for the rest of the year.

You grabbed his hand and entwined your fingers with his. 

“We don’t have to do anything else if you don’t… if you feel uncomfortable.” Maybe he felt like he had something to prove to you. Before this moment, you felt like he had something to prove, but you were wrong. He couldn’t prove anything like this. This was the corner you backed him into. Your own fears about the relationship forced this. 

The tension left his body as his posture relaxed. “I do want to—with you. I just can’t. Not yet,” he admitted. 

You nodded, knowing he wouldn’t give you more of an explanation than that. You wished that he could talk to you. If he would just tell you what was going on, you might understand, but he wouldn’t tell you anything. You just had to trust him. 

Hoping he wouldn’t have a negative reaction, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and buried your face in his clothed chest. “At least snuggle with me?” 

“I don’t _snuggle_.” Despite his words, he leaned back into your pillows, dragging you down with him. 

You grinned at his response and settled in against his body. Many of his reactions still didn’t make sense. His behavior over the past few weeks didn’t add up. He didn’t want to explain anything either, but at least he was here with you. He was trying. In his own way, he was trying. So you would respect that, and you would try to let him come to you on his own terms.


End file.
